Guardians
The Guardians are a group of students that are all from class 1-F. They have the largest team, consisting of 9 members and all specialize on a different aspect of magic. They currently reside in the student capital, Arina, where they are learning how to defend their world from evil. ''History Guardians wasn't there in the beggining, it was originally two teams, Team Avatar and Team Glory. They had formed an alliance in a tornament held in the beggining of the year against first year teams in the school. After making 2nd place and 3rd place, they decided to start going on joint missions. Over time, they connected and was recognized as one team. Guardians was founded by Eric when he said that they needed a cool name and everyone decided on it. Members '''Feebee Sakaya' A young girl that grew up in the wealthy family, the Sakaya Clan. She grew up with her twin sister Giana and her older brother, Rei. They all split up due to her older brother deserting the family to find greatness in the dark arts. She then went to travel the world to learn as much as she possibly can, with her sister. But, their parents didn't allow this, thus causing her to run away. After a lot of exploring, she decided to attend the Laukra Academy. Feebee William Artim A ancient from the ancient times. He originated in Olia living as a treasure hunter, with his fiancée Lucifer. Lu had a baby son, who's name is disclosed. The trio explored the depths of Wilter Willows and had stumbled upon a well that was a secret portal to the now broken off Aris. A mysterious being pushed them in, scattering them across Aris. William then goes on an adventure to find his family. One night, he was attacked by the same being that pushed his family into the well and was fatally wounded. He decides to train at Laukra Academy in order to get stronger. William Lilith Suna A heir to the royal family from Suna. Due to the solitude, she ran away. But she wasn't ever alone, she had a older sister, Alice Suna. Her matters were inadequate and was forced to leave and find her own path, without luxury of a Suna. This caused her to temporarily go insane which caused her to run away from home. She almost died before being saved by Feebee. She then pledged her loyalty to her, following her to the Academy. Lilith Satoshi Strohí Satoshi is a paladin from Deas. He looks like a strong willed individual due to him always being surrounded by friends. He is actually always worrying about everything. He was sent to Laukra to be a student, and a guard from evil that tries to corrupt the balance of Arina. Satoshi Serena Elace A genius who loves technology. She has her own company, Shnack and Co.. She was actually poor before a millionaire who saw her potential. With the inspiration from kindness, she invented various things that help modern society. Wanting to see how it was to go to school, she headed off onto Laukra Academy. Serena Bryan Moni Bryan was found alone in a snowy plain as a baby when a family found him and took him in. The couple wanted a child, and was given a gift. They never actually told him that he was a foster child, scared of his reaction if he ever found out. But, one day he did. He said to them that he wasn't mad, but glad. Bryan then went on a journey to find his real parents. Bryan Ayaka Grimm The older sister of Eric Sera. She was a Guardian of Light, given the title by the Light Priestess. One night, her and her brother were ambushed by a mysterious being. She was fatally wounded trying to protect her brother and failed to do so. She made a contract with the soul of Grimm to let her live and acquire to magic with the price of letting him live within her. Her hair and eyes turned Crimson, her power turned dark. She swore to find that being and end his life for touching her brother. Ayaka Eric Sera The younger brother of Ayaka. His left eye was injured and was replaced due to a incident in Fusha. Due to his sister almost dying, darkness has corrupted some of his soul for being too weak. he decides to go to Laukra to become a better swordsman and to become the next Priest of Light. Eric Giana Sakaya The younger sister of Feebee. She was left to watch over her father who went bananas. When she finally found someone to care for him, she went on her own journey to rekindle the flames of family within her. Giana ''Equipment Guardian's Emblem A symbol of the Guardians. It can be made into earrings, necklaces and other accessories. Guardian's Glove'' A mystic glove made by Serena. It has the power to transfer mana when tapped to one another. It can also share buffs and can be used to communicate. It also has a hidden ability locked away for the future.